The invention relates to instruments used to prepare tissue samples and, in particular, to a grossing board for preparing slices of tissue uniformly of the desired thickness.
In the field of pathology, it is customary to prepare slice-shaped tissue samples for processing, microtomy, staining and histopathologic analysis. The term xe2x80x9cgrossingxe2x80x9d refers to the handling and preparation of relatively thick tissue samples, i.e., samples on the order of 0.5 to 4 millimeters thick. This is in contrast to microtomy, in which extremely thin (i.e., on the order of 3 to 10 microns thick) tissue samples are prepared.
When preparing the relatively thick slices from various tissue samples, i.e., when grossing multiple specimens, it is important for the slices of tissue to be as consistently uniform in thickness as possible to facilitate standardization of the tissue processing method.
The present invention provides a grossing board which facilitates the preparation of gross tissue samples that are of desired thickness. To that end, the invention provides a grossing board having one or more tissue-receiving depressions formed therein. The depressions extend below the upper, cutting surface of the grossing board, and the bottom surfaces of the depressions are parallel to the cutting surface. A knife-guiding assembly is provided to guide the knife or scalpel blade along the surface of the grossing board as the pathologist cuts the tissue sample, thereby yielding gross tissue samples that have essentially uniform thickness.
In preferred embodiments, the knife-guiding assembly features a slotted metal plate that is fastened to one edge of the grossing board, with the slot or slots therein positioned to extend along the edge of the upper, cutting surface of the grossing board, and a metal rod or bar that is positioned inwardly (i.e., toward the central portion of the grossing board) with respect to the slotted metal plate. The metal bar or rod is positioned slightly above the cutting surface of the grossing board to permit the blade of the pathologist""s knife to fit under it. Preferably, the tissue-receiving depressions are located between the slotted metal plate and the metal rod or bar, and the metal rod or bar extends parallel to the edge of the grossing board to which the slotted metal plate is attached and hence parallel to the slotted metal plate.
In preferred embodiments, a plurality of tissue-receiving depressions are provided. The various tissue-receiving depressions may each have a different depth so as to produce tissue samples with different thicknesses and/or a different cross-sectional area so as to accommodate tissue specimens of varying proportions.